


Fly in a Web

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sex Toys, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: The room is warm, but adrenaline is zipping through him, sending shudders down his spine.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Fly in a Web

Carter shivers, tugging against the bonds holding him in place, but there’s not an ounce of give in them. The room is warm, but adrenaline is zipping through him, sending shudders down his spine. He’s naked, tied to this bench face down so all he can do is look from side to side with no idea of what’s behind him. The way his legs are spread leaves almost no question as to what whoever has him intends to do with him, but yelling has already proved to be fruitless and he can’t get himself free. 

A hand landing on his flank makes him jump, but he can’t do anything to escape the caress. He flinches when the touch disappears only to come back wet, fingers trailing between his cheeks, two pushing straight inside him. 

“Please stop. Let me go,” he begs, but there’s no response. The fingers only push deeper, probing and then stretching, working him open. Carter tries to twist and buck but gets a sharp slap to each of his thighs for his trouble. He doesn’t mean to struggle harder, but he does, stopped only by a cockhead nudging at his hole. It  _ burns _ and the head is  _ ridged _ , forcing its way in and he chokes on a pained sound. “What - what is that? I can’t, please I’m not - it hurts!” 

That, at least, stops the inward press. Carter whimpers when the cock withdraws, the ridges tugging at his rim on their way out. 

“Be good then, little human, and I’ll breed you nicely.” The voice is low but soft, and the words come out almost like a hiss. Carter goes limp, closing his eyes when fingers slip back into him. He doesn’t know who or  _ what _ has him, but he’s clearly not getting away. Tears prickle behind his eyelids as he realizes he has to just let it happen. 

A third finger gets pressed inside, opening Carter up more. He hates the moan that escapes when fingertips find his prostate and circle it mercilessly. His face burns when another hand wraps around his hard cock, giving it a brief squeeze. 

This time, he tries to brace himself when the fingers slide out of him. The head of the cock is back, steadily pushing inward, and Carter whines as the ridges of the head slide in. His hole clenches around it when there’s a pause, gripping at the corona helplessly. Then the cock is pressing in again, getting thicker and thicker as it goes. There are more ridges along the top that grow bigger as well, and Carter feels like he might break before the cock is all the way in.

“Shit,” he whimpers as the cock draws out; his rim catches on the ridges just like he thought and every time one pops out of him, his entire body jolts. 

Carter isn’t given any time to adjust. Hands grip his hips, nails digging into the tender skin as he’s fucked mercilessly. The continuous stimulation of the ridges makes his eyes water until there are tears running down his cheeks. There’s a shift, and suddenly the cock is thrusting downard into him, dragging along his prostate in a way that makes him thrash. A pleased hum comes from behind him, and Carter’s face flushes in humiliation. It hurts, but it’s good, so fucking good. 

The angle changes again, making Carter yelp when something thicker presses at his hole briefly before withdrawing. It happens over and over, the thickness pressing further inside him each time until it stops pulling back. His body stretches slowly, impossibly wider to allow it in. 

“Oh  _ god _ , oh god, ohgodohgod-” he babbles, ending on a high whine when the thickest part is inside, his body practically pulling the rest in so his tender rim can try to close. “That’s - that’s a-” 

“Knot. Knew you’d be a good breeder,” the voice behind him murmurs. The knot rocks inside him, edging deeper until hips meet Carter’s ass at last. He’s panting, dazed and overwhelmed. His hole feels stuffed, the thick weight of the cock and knot inside him obvious. Part of him wonders if he could see the bulge of it inside him, sending a dirty, shivering thrill down his spine. 

A hand finds his cock, stroking it in time with the shallow rocks inside him. Carter presses his face into the bench under him, yelling as he comes; the tightening of his body around the knot sends the sensation well past overwhelming and he goes entirely limp, shivering every time his body flutters. There’s a low growl and a grunt, a sharp thrust forward and a peculiar kind of feeling inside him; it takes Carter a moment to realize it’s come. 

Fingertips trace lightly over his skin, nails digging in here and there just to make Carter twitch. Every time it happens, he clenches around the knot and whimpers, body completely overstimulated. Eventually, the cock begins its long, inexorable withdrawal. The knot tugs at his rim before audibly popping free, the squelching sound it makes sending humiliation crashing through him. It only gets worse with each ridge until the cock head finally slips out. Come follows it in a gush, running down Carter’s taint, his balls, his cock, dripping onto the floor below in a steady trickle. It’s hot from being inside him and the extra stimulation leaves him in tears. 

He sniffles as a warm cloth starts wiping him down, starting at his shoulders and working over his skin. The hands touching him are gentle, now, and they take extra care cleaning his cock and hole. 

“Do you want a plug?” Ivan asks softly. Carter shakes his head before realizing Ivan probably couldn’t tell. 

“No. M’sore.” 

The hands still and then disappear as Ivan circles around to kneel in front of him. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Not more than I wanted. It was just big.” That gets Carter a gentle kiss to the forehead before Ivan finishes cleaning him up. 

Ivan unbuckles Carter from the bench, helping him stand and giving him time to get feeling back in his legs before they move. Carter sips at the water Ivan offers, allowing the other man to take his weight as he leans into him. They lay down together, Carter tucked into Ivan’s side. 

“God. I’m still leaking.” Carter shift a little, face heating again as he feels more of the lube they’d used as come drip out of him. 

“We’ll shower. Just rest. I can change the sheets later.” Ivan rubs at his shoulder, holding him tighter, and Carter certainly isn’t going to argue with that.

“Mm. Mkay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The dildo I had in mind can be found [here](https://bad-dragon.com/products/gunner).


End file.
